I promised
by Violet Opali
Summary: Set eleven months after the finale of series two, Rhydian keeps his promise and goes to find Maddy in the wild but has she moved on already? Please R&R, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

I promised

**I cried so much at the last episode of series two and I can't wait till series three. I hope they somehow find each other, if they don't I am expecting more tears. Anyway, as it's so long away I have decided to come up with my own idea of how they are reunited. And here it is!**

_Rhydian_

I stood there gazing up at the full moon. Surrounded by trees of the moors by the Smith's old house. I crouched down with my palms to the floor and waited for the wolf to flow through my veins. The final cloud drifted away from the moon and, sure enough, the wolf inside me broke through. My mind wanders back to my full moons with Maddy, how we would chase each other and when we were locked up in The Den we would howl together, wishing to be free. Ever since Maddy left, full moons have been a drag. They used to be something I couldn't wait for, the highlight of the month but now, without anyone to share the magic with, I can't wait for them to end.

Just thinking of Maddy makes my chest pang painfully. But even though it hurts I just can't force myself to put her from my mind. I think of the times we had in these woods, at school, at Bernie's. All gone. A single tear falls from my yellowy eyes and gets caught in my fur. It was that moment that something inside of me snapped. Maddy was gone. She had been gone for a while now but I had refused to admit it to myself. Until now. She was actually gone. Eleven full moons without her. Right then I had had no idea how I had survived that long. The pain was too intense. I tried to run, as if I could run from the memories, but my legs seemed frozen to the spot. Eventually they crumpled beneath me and I crashed to the ground as a sobbing mess.

All the times I have had with Maddy were flashing through my mind all at the same time and I had no way to stop it. I scrunched my eyes shut as to keep them out but that only made them more vivid, more real. The last time I had seen her, when she had told me she loved me. And I said I loved her. I had kissed her and then watched her walk out of my life. I had told her I would find her, I would search for her and not stop till we were reunited. She had said we would find each other. I remember how the tears were falling down my face as I watched her walk off with her parents to leave for the wild. How she had turned around to look at us one last time. How me, Tom and Shannon had turned and walked off, knowing we would never see Maddy again. I look around and find that I had come all the way to the place I last saw Maddy, I had come without noticing. I have come here a lot recently, every time almost expecting to see Maddy standing there, waiting for me. Realising she's not it's like my heart is breaking all over again and I let out a pain filled howl. I can't live like this anymore. It's almost been a year and I am still like this. I hope Maddy isn't in this much pain, to think of her like this kills me even more on the inside. But if she's not in this state too then she would have moved on, meaning she no longer loves me. I don't know what's worse. My whole body feels dead, numb. I feel as though my heart is splitting into two pieces, one half floats away, to find a new life, just like Maddy, while the other half is left to shrivel up and die, slowly turning grey and emotionless.

Suddenly I can't stand it any longer. I needed to know she still loved me. I needed her to know I haven't forgotten her. The only thing is, I don't know where she is. But I can't let that stop me. Slowly, numbly, I turn and start to run again, in the direction I saw her leave that afternoon so long ago. Remembering Tom and Shan I stop and howl as loud as I can, hopefully they hear understand the meaning. If they don't then I'm sure they'll guess when I don't turn up for school in the morning. Then I resume my run. The dead feeling inside was slowly consuming my whole form. I had no idea where I was headed; I just followed the pull in my heart. Somehow, deep down, I knew I was getting closer to her. And I knew that as soon as I saw her again everything will alright, just like it was before. Even if she doesn't love me anymore, even if she's changed, I just need to see her face, the way her eyes glitter when she smiles, the way she is always right. The way she was the only one to understand me. I can still remember how I felt when I finally admitted to myself, and to her, that I loved her. I had always known really, but just saying out loud made it real. Made it real that we belonged together, that she was mine and I was forever hers. And when we kissed it was like an explosion of feelings inside my head. Her soft lips against mine. My arms around her waist and her hands on my chest. The memories brought back the stabbing pain in my heart so I shook my head and carried running towards my beloved. Maddy.

**So, the next chapter will be from Maddy's point of view. Sorry if it doesn't make sense or seems a bit over the top, it seemed alright in my head xD Tips and suggestions would be helpful, I want to improve my writing so please tell me what you think. Also, I am going to try and write a chapter a week, hopefully more depending on how busy I am. Hope you liked it (:**


	2. Chapter 2

I promised 2

_Maddy_

Pain. That's what I woke up feeling. My chest was aching unbearably and my head was throbbing. It's not like I don't wake up every day like this but that morning it was worse, much worse. My nightmares were significantly worse, too. They were still about the same thing though, always the same thing or, should I say, person. Rhydian. It had been eleven months since I had last seen him. I have no idea how I have lasted that long. Jana helped me during those nightmarish first few weeks where someone only had to mention Stonybridge and I would break down crying. I left everything behind that evening. My home, my possessions, my friends, the one person I care about most in this world. My life. I have begun to dread full moons now that I don't have Rhydian with me. At least I have the pack and my parents. He has no one. He is alone again, I just wish I could return to him. Though I know I can't, it's too dangerous.

I have made one friend in the pack, just one. The rest of the wild wolfbloods still think of me as 'tame'. Ace understood me from the start. He stood by me when I was having one of my breakdowns, he calmed me after my nightmares and made me laugh when I wanted to cry. Unlike Jana, he didn't get frustrated with me. He's amazing. Though he could never replace Rhydian. Not ever. Even though it's probably really early in the morning I go to find Ace. I needed his words and his calm. His den is on the far side of the clearing that we have stopped in. I sit on a log outside his den and wait. If he is awake he will smell me and come out to see what's wrong. Sure enough, he comes out of the den, rubbing the sleep from his large brown eyes. His dark hair was a mess, sticking up everywhere but his boyish face lit up when he saw me, even though he must have already smelt me.

"Nightmare?"He asks, his voice calm.

"The same one." I answer. My teeth were chattering slightly so he grabs an animal hide and wraps it around my shoulders. Wolfbloods don't usually get affected by the weather but that day was especially cold.

"Why can't you tell me what it is? I could help."

"You know it's about _him_, what more do you need to know?" I still couldn't say his name, it hurt too much.

Ace sighs, "Fine, but if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here for you." He says with a slight smile on his lips. He takes both m hands and warms them between his. At that moment a rock flies out from a bunch of trees and hits Ace square in the back of the head. "Hey!" He cries out and rubs the spot where it hit.

I jump up from where I was sat and scan the forest. I spot a silhouette of a figure running in the opposite direction and I take after them. "Hey!" I shout, "Stop!" Then the scent hit's me and I collapse to the ground. I lay there, shivering with tears falling down my face. One though was making circles in my head. One thought, one name.

Rhydian.

**Sorry that this is so short, I'm trying to make the chapters longer but sometimes it's hard. This chapter was meant to be up about 3 days ago but then I got hold and up there was some virus on my laptop so that delayed it too. I want to say thanks to WhiteTiger3, those songs really gave me inspiration and helped me get through a bit of writers block, I have some great ideas for the next few chapters now :D And also thanks to Anastasius Bringer for nagging me to finish this, otherwise it still probably won't be up xD Reviews would be great, hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Rhydian_

It felt good to be running again, to be free. I didn't stop to take a breath, I didn't stop to eat. I just kept going. I didn't want to waste a single second.

I knew the moment I smelt other Wolfbloods that I must be in another packs territory. Whether it was Maddy's or not, I had no idea. I had to be very careful now, though. Being caught in another packs territory can cost you your life, and I can't mess it up now that I am so close. I sniff around a bit, trying to catch her scent but I find nothing. Maybe I went the wrong way. I travel slowly through the thick woods, taking care to place my paws on the soft earth and not the loud, crunchy leaves. I peak round a huge oak tree and spot what I think is a camp. Probably the dens from a wild Wolfblood pack. It seems to be empty now; the pack's gone out hunting. Stepping carefully I walk around the dens, sniffing each and every one. A few scents I faintly recognise but I shake it off, I can't be distracted now. I make my way around the full circle and then spot a small cluster of dens at the far side of the clearing. I pad over and the smell hits me instantly. My mother. Brinn. And...And...Maddy! This is her pack! I've found her! I run over to the dens, not caring about my noise level, now. There's my mother's and Brinn's den, Maddy's families den and another. I don't recognise the scent of this den but Maddy has been here recently, I can smell her. Maybe it's one of her new friends?

I was so engrossed in sniffing everything with Maddy's scent on that I don't realise the twig snap behind me.

"Who are you?" It's a girl's voice. A voice I know, except slightly different, older sounding. Maddy? No, I would have recognised her right off. I turn back to human form and turn around to meet the glare of...

"Jana?" Her bright red hair is tangled down her back and her eyes are wide, staring at me. "Jana!"

"Rhydian!" She flies at me and wraps her arms around my neck. I haven't seen her for eleven months, I almost miss her as much as I miss Maddy. Almost. "How come you're here? Has something bad happened? Oh, god, what it is, who's di-"

"Jana! Calm down. It's nothing bad." Her eyes open even wider, as though they're going to pop right out of their sockets. "I'm here to find Maddy!"

"Oh..." Her shoulders slump and she looks down at the ground. "She's not here at the moment, the packs out hunting. I came back because I smelt another Wolfblood."

"Bet you're glad that it was just me, then. How has she copped? You know, with adjusting to the wild?" I can't hide the worry from my voice. It's been haunting me ever since she left. That maybe she won't be able to adjust to her new life. That the pack will turn on her. That she won't be accepted because they think of her as 'tame'.

"She settled in quite quickly actually. Most of the pack still resent her and her family but it doesn't seem to bother her that much anymore, not since she met Ace." She shifted slightly when she said that name. Why is it making her nervous?

"Ace? Is he new to the pack?"

"My father found him lost in the woods soon after I left. He and Maddy are practically inseparable. He's the only person she speaks to apart from me and her family." My eyes narrow and my heart sinks. Maybe Maddy moved on. Maybe this Ace guy has stolen her from me. I shake the thought from my mind and change the subject.

"How's mum? And Brinn?"

"Oh, they're fine. Brinn talks of nothing but you, as normal and your mother seems to of accepted that you were never really...wild. Maybe she jus-" She stops talking and spins around, growling menacingly into the shadow of the trees. I begin to wonder why but then I smell it. Wolfblood. An unfamiliar one at that. "Joshua, how many times, you are banished. This means you are not welcome in our territory." A shape emerges from the tree line and steps out into the open. It's a man, around 30, with unwashed, jet black hair and dark, dangerous eyes.

"I'm hungry. It's so hard to hunt as a lone wolf." His eyes move to me. "Oh, the young tame's friend. How come he's welcome here and I'm not?"

"How'd you know me?" I step forward, curious.

"Rhydian, stay back. Joshua, I want you to leave now, you are getting no food from us. What you did was against the pack code."

"I know that your friend...Maddy, I think, is a tame. I can smell her on you. It's faint but it's there. You need to let her go. She doesn't love you. She's tame! All they do is hide, hide their feelings! She is no good to you. Anyway, she has someone else." I resist the urge to rip his head from his body; I swallow and turn to Jana.

"What does he mean?" But she ignores me and speaks to Joshua.

"I'm going to ask you one last time. Leave or I'll call the pack and they'll make you leave." I've never heard Jana like this before. She's speaking quietly and calmly but I can hear the anger in her voice. The Jana I knew would be wolfing out and shouting. She has matured so much. I dread to see what the wild has done to Maddy.

"Ok, ok. No need to set the pack on me. But I'll be back; you should never have banished me. Imagine what your father would think?" He laughs a quick, cold laughs then turns and runs away.

"Jana, what did he mean about Maddy?" I'm breathing slowly; my worst nightmares were coming true. Maddy doesn't need me anymore. But when I look at Jana I see that she has crumpled to the floor sobbing. "Jana?"

"My, my father...he...my father..." She's shaking so much that I put my arm around her.

"Jana, it' ok, I need to you to tell me what he meant about Maddy." She looks up at me, her eyes narrow, fresh tears still falling down her cheeks.

"Maddy! That's all you ever talk about! Maddy, Maddy, Maddy! I haven't seen you for almost a year and don't even ask me how I've been!" She stands up and glares at me. "If you must know, he meant Ace. He meant that Maddy cares more about Ace then she cares about you!" Jana turns and starts to walk away but I grab her arm.

"I'm sorry! It's just, ever since she left part of me has died. I need to know if she's ok. I'm sorry if I offended you." Her eyes soften slightly. "Can you tell me why he was banished?"

"Fine. He doesn't like tames, you see. Like, _really _doesn't like them. Maddy, being Maddy, wouldn't just let his cruel remarks pass and she tried to get her own back. And it didn't work. They both wolfed out but, being about twenty years older, Joshua had the obvious upper hand, Maddy was trying to retreat but he wouldn't let her, he kept on attacking and in the end he broke her leg badly. It could have been a lot worse if Ace hadn't come in and made him back down." That man had hurt Maddy. And I let him go! I could feel the wolf starting in my veins and tried to calm myself down.

"When can I speak to her?" My voice is slightly wobbly but I bring myself together.

"The pack should be back soon. But, to be honest, I don't think it's a great idea to speak to her straight away. She's...changed."

"What am I supposed to do then? Hide?" I need to talk to Maddy. I've need to for almost a year.

"Yes, that tree, there," She points, "You can see her but she won't see you. Maybe talk to her tomorrow."

"You know, I was being sarcastic about hiding," I really don't want to spend the whole night in a tree, being able to see her but for her to have no idea that I'm there.

"Tough, now go, they're nearly back." I take a run up and scramble up the tree.

By the time I have found a comfortable position the pack have returned and they're all heading towards their dens for the night. But I can't see Maddy anywhere. I see my mother, Brinn and Mr and Mrs Smith but no Maddy. Then I spot her. She's on the back of a boy with brown hair and dark eyes. Presumably this is Ace. He's giving her a piggyback around the clearing, they're laughing a joking. How can she be this happy? I've barely smiled since she left me. But here she is, playing around like a cub. I guess I'm happy that she wasn't in the same state that I was in though; it would have killed me even more if I came to find her depressed and unresponsive. But what pains me most is when she jumps off his back and kisses him on the cheek before she runs off to her den. She kissed him. It was only on the cheek but still, maybe what Joshua said was true. I clench my hands into fists so I don't feel tempted do go down there and tear Ace limb from limb. The look on his face as he walks to his den is unbearable. He has a silly little smile on his stupid little face as he walks to his sleeping area as though he owns the place.

I sit there all night, I drift in and out of sleep but the only thing on my mind is Maddy. Maddy and Ace. I must have drifted off again because I wake to the sound of Maddy's screams. I've heard them so often in my dreams that I thought I'd be used to it by now but hearing it in real life, right below me, makes me want to scream myself. In the light of the slowly rising sun I see her run from her den to the den I saw Ace disappear into. She sits on a log outside until he comes out with an animal skin; he wraps it around her and then sits down beside her on the log. The talk for a bit, I can't really hear what they're saying, i just catch the odd word such as "nightmare," "him," "No, I can't". But then I hear Ace say, very clearly, "I'm here for you." He takes her hands and he looks so happy that I can't bare it. I just down from the tree as silently as I can and scan the forest floor for a decent sized rock. I find one quick enough and launch it through the air where it meets its target, the back of Ace's head. He jumps up "Hey!" He calls. Maddy turns around and I see her face for the first time in eleven months. She's beautiful, so beautiful. Even with her hair a mess and unwashed, her face covered in dirt she is the most perfect thing I have seen in my whole life. She's seen me though, but as I'm in the shadows she can't see my face and she shouts, "Hey! Stop!" I turn and run as it's the only thing I can think of to do. I don't know why I'm running though; I am running away from the person I have come so far to find. Why am I running? I stop suddenly. She's no longer following me. Why has she stopped? I turn on my heels and run back the way I came but I stop short when I see her, lying on the floor sobbing. Ace is crouching over her. Saying her name over and over, asking her what is wrong but all she says is...all she says is "Rhydian!"

"Maddy!" I gasp. Ace looks up and sees me, with loathing in his eyes.

"Look! Look what you have done to her! She's been like this ever since she got here!" He's blaming it on me. Of course, it's my fault but I couldn't stop this!

"Ace, no." She doesn't even look up at me.

"Maddy. Maddy it's me. Rhydian." I gingerly step closer, as if I was approaching a wounded animal.

"No. No it's not." Her head shoots upwards and she looks me in the eye. "You're not real!"

**Ooo, wonder what's going to happen next! Sorry for taking an age to update, I've been so busy! And I had writer's block. I hope you like it. It's not as short as the others which is good, right? Please let me know what you think, it the reviews that keep me is going! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating in ages! I feel so bad but I've been so busy I haven't had time. So here's a long-ish chapter to make up for it, enjoy!**

_Ace_

It's him. The boy that Maddy talks nonstop about. The one person that stands between me and Maddy. He's come for her.

Doesn't he understand how much pain he has caused her? Maddy says it's not his fault and I shouldn't blame him but how can I not blame him for this? How can I not blame him for the fact that Maddy is sitting on the forest floor in front of me crying and screaming his name? She says she loves him, with all her heart, that there is no one else for her. And she believes that he loves her too. But if he truly loved her, he would never have let this happen. I've tried to help her, to help her forget, but she doesn't want to. And it pains me to see her like this, a crying wreck. To see her heartbroken over a boy who never really loved her. Because she deserves better, way, way better than him. And, as I've told her many times before, I will always be there for her, for as long as I live. Because I love her. And this boy, Rhydian, doesn't. It's killing her. Literally. She hardly eats, she doesn't sleep and mentally she's completely unstable. The fact she's having a breakdown in on the floor proves that. But Rhydian came back. To inflict more pain on her, to finish what he started.

I crouch down and wrap my arms around Maddy, trying to protect her. She sobs against me and I can feel her shaking and it's not from the cold.

"Maddy, it's me, Rhydian." I hear _his_ voice and a shiver of hatred runs through me. I feel Maddy react to the sound of it; she still loves him, unfortunately. Rhydian steps closer and I tighten my arms around Maddy; I won't let him touch her.

Maddy's head shoots upwards and she looks at him for the first time in eleven months. I'm expecting her to run up to him but what I hear fills me with joy. Instead of standing up she just looks at him and says, "No. No it's not." She pauses, as if to set her thoughts straight, "You're not real!" She practically screams it at him. She's about to say more but her whole body is overcome with a violent shiver. She's breathing fast and the tears are falling down her face even more frequently. I look up at the boy who has caused this. Rhydian's face is a mixture of confusion and hurt. I can tell that he's trying to stop his own tears from falling.

"Maddy? I'm real, I am. Look, touch my arm, I'm solid, I promise." He gingerly holds out his arm towards Maddy but she refuses. Maybe Maddy could be mine after all.

_Maddy_

My hallucinations are becoming more powerful. At first I would just see Rhydian's face when I closed my eyes, then I started seeing him everywhere, but I always knew that weren't real. They always had this transparent quality. Until now. The hallucinations are so life like. It's like Rhydian is really standing right in front of me. I could smell him, hear his voice. I must have an amazing memory; his eyes are perfect, just as they always were. I stare deep into them, imagining all those times that those eyes would light up when he saw me. When those same eyes were filled with tears when I had to leave. It was those beautiful eyes that I looked into after he told me that he loved me. But these ones I see now aren't real.

The memories become too much. A strange, strangled, sobbing sound escapes my mouth and I start shivering so violently I can't speak. I hear his voice again, "Maddy? I'm real, I am. Look, touch my arm, I'm solid, I promise." In my mind I hold onto the sound of his voice and hide it away, in a safe box at the back of my mind where it will stay forever, that way I will never lose it. I open my eyes and see his arm. I am so tempted to touch it, just to make sure. But if I do, and my hand passes right through it, I don't think I would be able to bare it. So I snuff out the hope of him being real and turn away, burying my face into Ace's chest. I feel his warmth, hear his steady heartbeat. I try and time my breathing with his, making sure I don't start hyperventilating.

"Do you not care at all? If you really loved her, like she says you do, you would have come to find her long ago. Instead you abandoned her. I've watched her deteriorate. Watched her go from lively to a sobbing wreck! I was here for her when you weren't!" I hear Ace's voice, filled with anger and hurt. At first I think nothing of it until I hear Rhydian reply. And his voice isn't in my head, it's above me.

"I know, I should have come with her in the first place but I couldn't! It would mean she would be constantly on the run, no time to settle in anywhere. I couldn't do that to her. So I stayed in Stonybridge. But I couldn't bare it any longer; I needed to know that she loved me still, that she didn't resent me for not coming with her. I understand that she's been in pain. I have been too. Because I love her and I DO care, I care with every ounce of my being." Rhydian and Ace can hear each other. So, how can Rhydian just be a fragment of my imagination? Maybe he's not, maybe he really is here! But I've learnt not to hope, it will lead to my heart being broken all over again. I tell myself he's not there, that I'm just making doubly sure. I reach my hand out, to touch his arm that is still extended towards me. I stretch my fingers and squeeze my eyes shut, hoping though I told myself I wouldn't. I'm about to give up, give up on everything when I feel fingers entwine with my own. I open my eyes, slowly, to see Rhydian looking at me, my own hope reflected in his eyes. I look at our hands, grasping each others.

He's real. My life can begin again. He's come to find me and this time, no matter what, neither of us is leaving the other behind. I jump up, disentangling Ace's arms from around me. I'm about to wrap my arms around Rhydian, to press my lips to his and pretend that we've never been apart when I feel a tugging on my arm and I'm turned around, another set of lips against my own.

At first I'm confused and, with my mind full of thoughts of Rhydian, I respond by kissing Ace back. My arms go around his neck and it's like I'm kissing Rhydian. It's not until I hear his whimper from behind me that I realise what has really happened. I struggle and push at Ace's chest but his rough hands hold me there, his lips moving against mine. My mind feels as though it's about to explode. It feels so wrong kissing him, surely Rhydian is the only one for me, but in some horrible way it feels right. A dark little corner of my mind loves Ace too, though I have never acknowledged this before because my love for Rhydian was so absolute. So all those times Ace comforted me and made me smile must have had an effect.

Behind me I hear Rhydian fall to the ground. From his perspective it must look like I am still kissing Ace back. But I don't want to be with Ace, he's my friend, I don't want anything more than that. So I push away with all my strength and at last, Ace's grip weakens and I fall to the ground. I crawl over to where Rhydian sits, scrunched up in a ball. I lay my hand on his arm and whisper, "You're real."

_Rhydian_

She doesn't believe me; she thinks I'm some kind of hallucination. Maybe this is what I deserve, I should have come for her sooner then she wouldn't even be in this state. I watch her carefully but still, I almost miss it. I can tell she's listening to what Ace and I are saying to each other and it's almost as if I can see her brain click. How would Ace be able to hear me if I weren't real? My arm is still held out to her and, slowly, she reaches out to touch my arm. I could tell she's not completely sure by the way she was screwing her eyes tightly shut. Her fingers come into contact with mine and I hold on, not wanting her to let go. Her eyes fly open and she stares at me.

For the first time in a while I feel hope, and I can see it in her eyes too that's she's thinking that maybe things can get better from now on. She pushes away Ace's arms and starts towards me, her intentions clear. I'm ready for the feel of her lips against mine, for the steady feel she brings to everything in my life but when I look up she has her arms around Ace. I know that Ace must have pulled Maddy towards him but she's kissing him back, not resisting at all.

I knew it. I was too late. She may now believe that I'm real but Ace was the one that has been there for her for the past eleven months, not me. It's clear that he loves and cares for her, and I should be happy she has someone, but I was so close. So close to getting her back. I can practically feel my heart rip into two pieces as I watch them kiss. My knees buckle and I collapse to the floor. I bring my knees up burry my face in them, hiding my tears. I feel someone beside me but I'm not sure who it is until she lightly touches my arms and whispers,

"You're real." I lift my head to meet her gaze.

"Unfortunately."

She smiles, her gorgeous, stunning smile. "How's Shan? And Tom?"

"They're fine. They miss you like crazy though. Tom's got a girlfriend." I laugh when I see her raise her eyebrows, "And Shannon's still with Harry. They talk about you every day, about how much their lives have changed without you."

"How's school? Jefferies?" It feels so strange to be talking about school with Maddy again.

"Jefferies' still, well, Jefferies. And school is pretty boring without...without you."I stumbled towards the end of the sentence, unsure how she would react.

"I've missed yo-" Before she had finished speaking she was picked up from behind and Ace's hand went around her mouth. I was so fixated on Maddy that I hadn't noticed Ace get up. Maddy thrashed her legs and clawed at his hands, trying to break free.

"If I can't have Maddy, then you can't either. You don't deserve her! You left her! She deserves so much better than you."I think he was about to say more but then he stopped talking and removed his hand from Maddy's mouth is disgust. "Did you...did you just _lick_ me?"

With her mouth free to speak she bursts out, "Put me down you _idiot_! What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you have any idea how selfish and cub-like you sound?" Ace tries to cover her mouth again but she just bites down on his fingers and he quickly removes them. "_If I can't have Maddy, then you can't either. Me me me me me_!" She mimics his voice and I can see the veins rising up her neck and across her face. "Will you just get over yourself and let me be happy? I know you helped me, and I'm grateful but this is just out of order. What do you plan on doing? Kidnapping me? I'd like to see you try!" Maddy digs her fingernails into his arms until he drops her and she takes a defensive position. "Come on!"

Ace takes a step towards her and she growls. I can see the veins in her hands now, too. As Ace get's closer to her I go and take my position next to her and join her by growling. He stops walking and looks at us. "Do you two really think you can just go back to normal? That Maddy can go back home and you can both live happily ever after, after those months of you both being in so much pain? Maddy can never go back; she's explained that much to me."

"Yeah, we think that. Because we stick together and even when it's not possible to be right next to each other, we're together in here." She taps her heart, "Yes, I was not exactly myself after I left Rhydian and yes, I'm never going to forget that because it was like hell but that's over now. We can move on and at least pretend those painful months never happened. And I know it's going to be hard returning to Stonybridge but we'll find a way." She turns and looks at me for reassurance.

"Yeah! What she said..." I see Maddy trying not to laugh at my awkwardness. Ace jumps at Maddy, transforming mid-leap. He lands on her chest, pushing her over and she squeals, scratching at his wolf muzzle.

"Get off me you...you dog!" Maddy shouts at him. Technically we're all dogs but I don't point it out.

I crouch down and let the wolf run through my veins. When I open my eyes I can see the tip of my furry muzzle and I walk slowly over to where Ace is perched on Maddy's chest. I don't know why she doesn't just transform and shake him off. Then I see the blood trickling down from her forehead and over her eyes. Maddy's hurt. A deep guttural growl escapes my lips and I run at Ace, pushing him off of Maddy and straight into the tree next to him. He hits his head hard but gets right back up again. I look over to Maddy and see her eyes slowly closing; at least if she's unconscious she won't feel pain. With my attention averted Ace takes his chance and charges at me, teeth bared. I let out a whimper as he sinks his teeth into my side. I back up, leaving a trail of blood in my wake. I stand in front of Maddy, trying to protect her. Ace walks towards me, intending to finish me off with one final bite on my neck. But this time I'm paying full attention and when he leaps I jump too and we meet in a clash of teeth and claws. When we land Ace runs around me so he's next to Maddy. He grabs hold of her leg with his teeth, not hard enough to draw blood but she might have a few bruises. He starts pulling her through the forest, heading to the clearing where the dens are. I charge at him trying to get him away from Maddy but in the struggle he tightens his teeth around Maddy's leg and he tugs too hard. We both hear the sickening snap.

Maddy's eyes fly open and a horrible scream comes from her mouth. She tries to sit up but unconsciousness consumes her again and she flops back down. Ace and I both look at each other, shock clear on our wolf faces. What have we done? But it's not long until Ace is crashing into me again and we continue biting and scratching at each other.

"Stop!" And so we do. We both turn to look at Maddy but her eyes are still closed, it wasn't her who shouted. "Transform back! I want to talk to you both." Jana. When we don't transform she shouts "Now!"

"Rhydian hurt Maddy!" Ace says, now in human form.

"_What?_ You're the one who cracked her head and snapped her leg!"

"Stop it, both of you! You sound like cubs. What happened to Maddy?" Jana goes over to her and examined her leg.

"Is she ok?" I ask, walking over. How could I of just left her there bleeding? I was too busy fighting Ace to properly care. I'm disgusted by myself.

"It's a bad break, and her skull is cracked." That explains the blood. "We need to get her to the pack healers, quickly." Jana tries to pick Maddy up but a pained groan comes from Maddy's lips and she's put back down.

"Are you kidding? She needs a hospital! An x-ray at least!" I scoop Maddy up into my arms and I start heading out of the forest but stop when I realise I have no idea where I am and how to get to a hospital.

"What's an x-ray?" Ace asks but we just ignore him.

"There are not hospitals for miles. And anyway, how are we supposed to explain the bite marks? And what happens if they take a blood test? Have you thought of that?" Jana's right so I head to the clearing where the dens are. Jana walks beside me, holding Maddy's hand and Ace trails behind, muttering to himself. After a while of walking Maddy's eyes flutter open and she groans in pain.

"It's ok, we're taking you to the healers," I brush the hair out of her eyes, "It's ok,"

"Rhydian..." She whispers and then falls back into the world of unconsciousness.

**It overlaps a bit with the different POV's but I hope it still makes sense. Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows! Without them I honestly don't think I would still be writing, they keep me motivated :D I hope you like the chapter and that it was worth the long wait (sorry about that...) Ideas and suggestions are always welcome! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Maddy_

I opened my eyes and the pain hit me instantly. My head was throbbing and my back hurt but worse of all was my leg. I couldn't move it at all and there was a horrible, searing, stabbing pain just below my knee. If it weren't for the herbal anaesthetic things the healers had given me then I wouldn't be conscious, too bad they didn't get rid of the pain entirely. I'm still not completely sure how this had even happened. I remembered Ace jumping at me and I hit my head on a sharp rock. Then darkness. Next I remembered Ace and Rhydian fighting, I wanted to stop them but I blacked out again. Then I was being dragged by Ace, Rhydian jumped at him trying to make him free me but Ace snapped my leg. I cringed remembering the scream that erupted from my lungs. Then it was dark again. I had opened my eyes again to see Rhydian looking down at me; I think he was carrying me. The pain in my leg was too much, though, so I relaxed back into his strong arms as unconsciousness took over me. Then I woke up here. I just lay there a while wondering if Rhydian was hurt at all. If there was a single scratch on that boy I was going to hunt Ace down and make him pay. My mind wanders to imagining ways to get back at Ace for what he's done. What _has_ he done? Well, for a start, he tried to stop me and Rhydian from being together. Rhydian...My daydreams change to fantasising about mine and Rhydian's eventual reunion. As soon as I'm able to walk I'm going to find him and tell him how much I've missed him and I don't want to ever leave him again.

The deer skin hanging over the entrance to the healers den moved. Someone was about to come in. _Please be Rhydian. Please._

"Hey," It was Ace. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the fact that he had even come to see me. "Hey?" He repeated when I didn't answer. He came and sat next to my bed and I turned my head away from him, earning a jolt of pain across my forehead. "Stop being so pathetic, Maddy." Pathetic? I couldn't just ignore him this time.

"Me? Pathetic?" I turned my head back to face him, wincing at the pain. "You're the one who's so cub-like that when you didn't get what you wanted you tried to ruin it for everyone else!"

"The key word there is _tried_. It didn't work, did it? So why are you so mad?" I was speechless at this; it surprises me that I've only just realised how dumb he is.

"You...you tried to kill Rhydian. And tried to kidnap me just because I don't love you! And I wonder why I don't, hmm?" I'd had enough of this, turning away again.

"Yeah, talking about Rhydian, he took off as soon as he got you to the healers."

"What?" My head snapped back around to look at him and I gasp as my vision blurs momentarily.

"Rhydian's gone. Once he dropped you off here he said bye to his family and ran off back to Stonybridge. Guessing he doesn't love you that much after all..." I hear something in his voice that makes me doubt him.

"You're lying! Rhydian would never... He would never leave me, not now." I didn't know what to believe. Would Rhydian really just go back home again? No, he wouldn't. Ace is just lying to make me hate Rhydian. Or is he telling the truth? Rhydian hadn't been to visit me so how do I know that he hasn't left?

"He left you before, though, didn't he? He left when he thought the secret was out and he didn't come with you when that scientist person found out about you, he could do it again."

"He...he said he loves me..." This just came out as a whisper while the tears streamed down my face. Why would Ace lie about this? Yes, he doesn't want me and Rhydian together but Ace said that he loves me too and if that was true, he wouldn't want to hurt me like this by lying. "He's gone..."

Ace took me in his arms, careful not to move my bad leg and cradled me while the pain and depression forced me back into unconsciousness. As my eyes closed I missed completely the sly smile spread across Ace's face.

In my dream I was in the moors surrounding the house where used to live. I was searching for someone but I had no idea who until I found them, sitting by the river bank where we spent so much of our time together.

"You left me." It came out as a growl and I realised how much I hated him for doing so. There was once a time when I had loved this person but that was long ago, I hadn't heard from him since the day he left me, so many years ago.

Rhydian stood up; he was taller than he used to be. I remembered when I used to love him being so much taller than me; he made me feel safe, though back then we hardly ever were. "I missed home." He said so matter-of-factly.

"I thought your home would be with me! With your family. You gave me hope after eleven months of hell then smashed it all up!" I was breathing faster, preparing for a fight.

"Aww, Maddy. Did you actually believe that I loved you? How cute." His tone was mocking.

"Yeah, I did. But then I realised how stupid I was." I spat it at him, hating him even more with every word. I realised I had come here to make him pay. Make him pay for the years of torture he has put me through by leaving me without a goodbye. Just as I was about to pounce, the older version of Rhydian morphed into how he looked that evening that I left. His eyes were full with tears and he was looking right through me, as if I wasn't there. Then I saw me. As I was then. I too was forcing back tears and stared into those eyes that had been my comfort so long.

"I...I love you." The younger version of me whispered. Then I saw Rhydian lean forward and they kissed. We kissed. I memory of that day was repeating over and over in my head. The day we finally admitted to each other how we felt and the day I was sure I would never see him again. The broke apart and Rhydian said the one thing that younger me had always wanted to hear.

"I love you, too."

I collapsed on the floor, clutching my head with both hands. I had made myself believed that I hated him but really all these years I had just been suppressing my feelings for him. But he had left me. _I love you, too. I love you, too. _Those four words were making circles in my mind and it was driving me mad. "Stop! Make it stop!" I screamed at the sky but it didn't stop.

They were holding each other tight. I remembered how I believed that if I just never let go then I could live with Rhydian forever. They were both crying into each other's shoulders, wishing they could comfort the other but knowing it would be useless.

"One day, when I'm older, I'm going to find you Maddy, you hear that?" He could barely speak through his crying but he managed to get out, "I'm going to find you..." Then they broke apart and I watched as I walked away from everything and everyone that I loved. I had left with just one sentence.

"We'll find each other."

"Rhydian!" I woke screaming his name. I looked around and I was in the healers den. It had been a dream, just a dream. But leaving Rhydian eleven months ago hadn't been a dream, and I was still aching from it now. _I love you, too._ Rhydian had said he loved me. Those tears in his eyes hadn't been acting, they were real. How his voice broke as he promised he would find me, he meant it. _I love you, too._ He had meant it when he said he loved me just as I meant it when I said it to him. He kept his promise, he came to find me. And he wouldn't have just left me again like this, not without a reason. Not without a goodbye. So he's still here. He still loves me. And Ace was lying.

**So, I'm not too sure about this chapter. It makes sense to me but I think it might be a little confusing to other people. Hope you like it, anyway, and sorry that it's not as long as the last chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Rhydian_

I paced backed and forth in front of the healers den. After I had dropped Maddy off they had ushered the three of us out, saying they needed space. Two hours later they still wouldn't let me in. I just needed to see her, to know she was ok but they wouldn't even let me stick my head through the entrance. I got bored of pacing and I sat on a log next to the den, but I couldn't stay still.

I saw Ace walking over, "They won't let you in." I said but he just grinned at me and walked right in. I sat there, waiting for him to be forced out again but he wasn't. Why did they let Ace in and not me? I had never hated anyone as much as I hated Ace at that moment. I walked all the way round the den until I found a tiny hole I could peak through. I watched Ace sit down next to Maddy's bed and she turned her head away from him, clearly as mad at him as I was. I couldn't hear what they were saying but he must of said something that stopped Maddy from ignoring him, she turned back to face him and I saw her wince. She was shouting at him and I could just make out her saying my name. Both of their voices had raised but I still couldn't quite understand what they were saying to each other.

Suddenly all the colour drained from Maddy's face and I could see her eyes fill with tears. What had he said to her? I turned away from the hole and crouched down with my palm splayed out in the dirt. I looked up at the sky and using Eolas I watched Maddy and Ace, now able to hear what they were saying.

"You're lying!" Maddy accused him, "Rhydian would never... He would never leave me, not now." What? Is that what Ace had told her? That I had left, that I had abandoned her? At least she didn't believe him, though her tone seemed doubtful. If only I could go in there without being forced out again by the healers. Maddy just needed to see me to be sure Ace was lying but I wouldn't get the chance.

"He left you before, though, didn't he? He left when he thought the secret was out and he didn't come with you when that scientist person found out about you, he could do it again." A low, dangerous growl escaped my throat.

"He...he said he loves me..." Maddy whispered. She thinks I've left. "He's gone..." I let out a long howl, hoping Maddy would recognise it as me but by the look on her face she feels too shocked and abandoned to notice anything.

Ace took her in his arms, holding her tight the way I should be doing. I watched the tears stream down Maddy's face and she closed her eyes, falling back into the land of unconsciousness. I see Ace smile slyly, making me sure that he knows that I'm watching. I stand up and walk round to the entrance of the den. I'm about to go in and punch Ace in the face, or something. Anything. But before I can enter Ace walks out and pushed me out of the way, walking straight past me. I'm tempted to go in and wake Maddy, to tell her I would never leave her again but there's one thing I need to sort out first.

"Hey!" I run to catch up with Ace. "Hey, what hell's wrong with you?" He ignores me and carries on walking so I grab his arm and turn him around to face me. "Why did you do that to her? You've broken her heart! Is there something wrong with your head?" Ace's arm swings round and his fist makes contact with my face. I land heavily on the ground and he continues walking again. My head is throbbing but there's no blood. "Hey-"

"Look, if you really care about her, why are you here annoying me and not in the healers den proposing to her, or whatever?" He sees my expression, "Oh, they aren't letting you in are they? You know why?" He walks towards me so he's right in my face. "They don't trust you. You're new. You're a tame. You're not even part of this pack anymore, no matter what Jana or your mother says." He snarls at me and I just glare at him.

"Rhydian!" We both start at the sound of Maddy's scream. Ace pushes me over in the dirt and runs down the slope towards the healers. I scramble up, covered in earth and leaves and race after him. Maddy had screamed my name, so she loved me even though she believes I've abandoned her. But when we reached the entrance the pack healers blocked our way.

"What are you doing?" Ace bellows, trying to get past them. I stand there and watch him, knowing it's useless to try and get in, trust me, I had already tried, and it fascinates me how frantic he is to reach Maddy. He really does love her. I hear Maddy scream my name again and this time I can't hold myself back, I join Ace in the struggle to get to Maddy. Strong hands grab me from behind and I'm pulled back and shoved to the floor. Ace falls down next to me. I look up and see the face of an angry Mr Smith and a wolfblood I've never met before.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mr Smith asks us, calmly.

"Maddy-"

"Maddy has a fever and needs to be left alone, you two causing trouble is not going to help her get better."

"But she thinks I've left her! She thinks I just left without saying goodbye!" He needs to understand why I need to see her.

"And why does she think that?" The man I didn't know speaks up and I glance over at Ace who hangs his head. "You made the girl believe this?"

"Yes, sir." he keeps his head facing down though I know he's not ashamed of what he's done. And why did he say sir?

"Maddy is to be left alone by everyone except the healers until she is strong enough to be visited." The man said.

"But, sir!" Ace stood up, "I was with her about ten minutes ago and she was fine then!"

"She might well of been but she has now developed a fever, maybe in result of what you told her, Ace. I will make sure you are both informed when you can visit her." And with that he turned and walked off in the direction of Jana's den.

"It's good to see you again, Rhydian. Maybe we could catch up, later." Mr Smith said then glared at us both and walked off.

"Well, who was _that _guy? He spoke very proper, didn't he?" I imitated his voice as I said the last sentence. It's rare to find wild wolfblood who spoke like that.

"That's Steffan; he's a beta wolf, second in command to Jana." Ace informed me. Well, that explained the 'yes, sir's.

"Aren't you going to try and get into the healers den, then?" I was curious why he hadn't tried to get in the moment the two older wolfbloods went away.

"No one disobeys Steffan. Even Jana's wary of him and she's the alpha."

"Well, thanks for everything. You know, making Maddy believe I've left her, and all." I say sarcastically, brushing the dirt off of my trousers.

I leave Ace staring at the healers den and go in search of my families den. I would go back in the dark and see if I could speak to Maddy, even if it means getting on the bad side of this Steffan guy. I find the little clearing I found yesterday. Wow, so much had happened in just a day! It had gone from Maddy thinking I was just a hallucination to her lying in the healers den believing I had left her. I follow the scent of my mother and find their den. I'm just about to enter when Bryn comes running out and practically throws himself at me. I laugh and hug him back

"I knew I had smelt you here! But mum didn't believe me; she said you liked the human world! But you came back." I pull him away from me and study his face.

"You look so much older than the last time I saw you. You're not exactly my _little _brother anymore."

"Rhydian!" I look up and I seem my mother looking at me. I run towards her and wrap my arms around her. "My beautiful boy!" She says; it was muffled by the emotion in her voice.

"Are you staying?" Bryn asks, obviously hoping that this time I will because Maddy's here and there's no Alric to chase me out. But do I really want to stay? The human world is my true home but this is where Maddy is, this is where my family is. What I really need to decide is who Maddy should be with. Me or Ace? It's obvious that Ace loves Maddy and he's proven that he'll do anything to have her but do I trust him? And would I be able to live with myself if I left Maddy again, out of choice?

In the end I just say, "Not for long."

**I don't really like this chapter, I rushed it a bit so it's not the best I can do but I hope you liked it anyways! Unless I put up it up by Monday, chapter 7 might not be up for another week because school is starting again and I'll be busy with homework and such. Thanks for the lovely reviews, they keep me motivated to know people like my writing xD Let me know what you think of this chapter :D**


End file.
